Forever Your Girl
by Andraia452
Summary: My first attempt at a series as part of Raphril Week. When April kisses Raphael during a sparring match, will he discover that he also has feelings for her?
1. Knocked Out

A/N: I wanted to play along with Tumblr's Raphril Week. I'm taking two of my stories and tweaking them slightly just because I think they fit so well within these prompts. I promise five of the stories will be completely brand new. Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **Knocked Out**

 **"Crush"**

"Come on, is that all you got?" the red-banded turtle taunted, waving his weapon in his opponent's direction.

The fiery redhead charged with her tessen, swinging at her sparring partner only to be blocked by his sai. The sweat dripped from her brow as she relentlessly tried to best him, repeatedly stopped by the skilled ninja.

April hadn't planned on the impromptu training session. She'd come to visit her friends to find only Raphael was available. Splinter was meditating in the dojo. Donatello was in his lab, working on his latest project with strict orders not to be disturbed. And, at Splinter's request that the two opposites needed to bond more, Leonardo and Michelangelo were traipsing through the sewer system. It made April chuckle to imagine how Mikey must be trying poor Leo's nerves with his short attention span. Raphael was pummeling the punching bag. After discovering it was just the two of them, April flashed her tessen and with a mischievous glint in her eye, asked, "Wanna spar?"

April was starting to regret her challenge. Raphael was not taking it easy on her in the slightest. The exhausted kunoichi was getting ready to admit defeat when she spied one of Mikey's My Little Bronies on the floor. She ducked out of the way when Raph sent a flying kick and seized the opportunity. She darted up, grabbed his ankle, and pushed back with all of her strength. Surprised, Raphael faltered for a moment, but that was all she needed. April charged, causing him to trip over the colorful forgotten object. As he fell, he grabbed the sleeve of April's shirt, pulling her down on top of him.

Raphael chuckled as he lay on his shell. He removed the crushed toy from underneath him and tossed it to the side. "Dirty trick, O'Neil. Wait til Mikey gets back. I'm gonna hand him his shell for this."

April was breathing heavily while lying on top of his plastron, although more from nerves or the fight, she wasn't sure. Bright blue irises locked into his emerald green eyes, making him stop his griping. In the silence, she bent down and placed her lips on his.

Startled, Raphael pushed her away. "April! What the hell?!"

Cheeks flushing as red as her hair, April scrambled to sit up. "I, I thought you wanted to. Sorry," she mumbled. Head down, she made her way to the ledge in the living room and swung her legs over the side.

"You thought I wanted to?! Why?!" Raphael stayed glued to his spot, too shocked to move.

"Never mind," she buried her head in her hands. "It's dumb."

Raphael groaned in frustration. As embarrassing as this was for him, he knew it was worse for her. He reluctantly joined her on the ledge.

April exhaled when he sat next to her. Maybe she hadn't ruined everything. She attempted a feeble explanation. "I mean, you're always asking me to spar …"

"Because you want to get better, right? And who else is gonna train with you and not go easy on ya?"

April bit her lip and faced away from Raphael. He gently placed his hand on her thigh.

April whipped her head back to face him. "That's part of it. You always manage to find ways to touch me."

Raphael jerked his hand away in disgust at how she viewed his actions. "Because I tried to comfort you and make you feel better about this?"

April maintained her indignance. "How about when you put your arm around my shoulders? It always seems to linger there a little longer than it should." Unwavering, she held her chin up high and forced eye contact with him.

He opened his mouth to insist that she was wrong, but quickly snapped it shut. Realization started to dawn on Raphael. Had he been inappropriate with April? Was he sending her signals? Did he have feelings for her deep down?

After several moments of silence, his voice was so low, April had to struggle to hear him. "It ain't right for us to be like that. What about my brother? Or Casey?"

April sighed. "Donnie's really sweet, but the way he dotes on and fawns over me … I can't take it. It's too smothering. Plus, he treats me like I'm fragile, like one of his beakers, and he's afraid I'll break."

Raphael nodded. "And Casey?"

"Casey's got the IQ of a pickle. I need someone who's strong _and_ smart, someone who's not afraid to challenge me."

"I ain't that smart." It was Raphael's turn to look away.

April softly touched the side of his face and made him turn toward her. "You're a lot more than you give yourself credit for. Look, Raph, after everything that's happened with the Kraang, Shredder, the city, my dad … I've learned life is very uncertain. But, I know this. I know that I want you. And I think you want me, too."

Before he could protest, she moved her hand to the knot of his mask and pushed his face into hers. Raphael was about to pull back when he realized he was enjoying this. And she was right - he did want it, too, even if he wasn't willing to admit it out loud. This was unlike anything he'd ever experienced, the warmth of her lips slowly seeping into his body. He kissed her back eagerly, his hands grasping her slender shoulders.

April smiled into the kiss and trailed her fingers up his plastron, pausing at his lightning bolt crack. She continued to the dip in his collar bone, where she traced small circles onto his pebbled skin, making him moan in her mouth.

Raphael slid his hand down the length of her arm until he reached the hem at the base of her shirt. He rubbed the material between his fingers, and sensing no protest, began to lift the yellow fabric.

The creaking of metal behind them caused the two teens to hastily break apart. Each placed their hands in their own lap and stared in the opposite direction.

Donatello emerged from his lab, goggles above his mask. "Honestly! All this noise! How do you expect me to concentrate and finish up this cure for ..." He then noticed his crush and became flustered. "Oh! He- Hey, April. When did you get here?" He grabbed the goggles and hid them behind his back.

April's face reddened as she nervously ran a shaky hand through her pony tail. "Oh, a little while ago. Raph and I were practicing - ninja stuff."

"Okay, let me wrap things up in there and I'll come out and join you two."

"Sure, Don, that'd be great." Raphael supplied a monotone response while avoiding eye contact with his brother.

As the steel door clanged shut, the two teens glanced at each other guiltily.

"So …?" April inquired.

"So." Raphael replied flatly, shaking his head.


	2. Spellbound

**Spellbound**

 **"Hurt"**

* * *

After saying a quick hello to her dad, April dashed into her bedroom, the door closing with a soft click behind her. Both her heart and head were throbbing - one from excitement; one from potential repercussions. Lying in her bed, she pulled the heavy comforter over her body, as if she burrowed deep enough, she could bury the events from earlier in the day.

 _Ugh, why did I kiss him?_ April groaned into the canary-colored cotton. _Did I just ruin everything? What do I want from him? And does he want anything from me?_

* * *

Sweat poured down the side of Raphael's face as he delivered yet another swift punch against the helpless dummy, causing it to sway to the left. His knuckles were starting to bruise, but he felt his outside deserved to feel as bad as he did on the inside.

How could he have kissed April? How could he do that to Casey - his best friend? But more importantly, how could he do that to Donnie, his brother? Hadn't he once insisted to Leo, " _Turtles first_ "? And now what was he putting first? His own selfish desires.

Raphael jumped from the unexpected pressure of a hand on his shoulder. "Easy there, Champ," Leonardo smiled. "I think he's had enough."

Emitting a frustrated grunt, he swatted the jade touch from his person, glaring eyes pointed in the direction of his sibling. "Can't a turtle pound in peace?"

The eldest brother just rolled his eyes and sighed. He didn't know what had transpired while he was out with Michelangelo, but it was obvious his brother was in a foul mood and it'd be best to avoid him.

The youngest was too filled with exuberance to notice the anger flashing behind those emerald eyes. He happily bounded in front of Raphael with the eagerness of a child on Christmas morning. "Hey, wanna see what we found while we were out?"

"No," was the flat reply as Michelangelo was pushed to the side.

The sea green turtle would not be deterred. "Aw, come on!" He shifted the unknown object behind his back. "It's really neat! You know you wanna!" His eyes sparkled as he grinned widely, freckles dancing on his face.

Whipping around to face his sibling, Raphael fiercely gripped his left shoulder. "I said I ain't interested! Now get that through your thick skull!" Smile evaporating into a whimper, Michelangelo flinched as he noticed the closed fist wavering above his head, ready to strike.

The sharp creaking of steel made everyone pause when Donatello exited the lab. Curious chocolate-colored eyes scanned the room. "Where'd April go?"

An embarrassed Raphael jerked back his hovering hand, a chuckle escaping the lips of his unharmed brother. "She, uh, had to go." He kept his head low as he trudged off to his bedroom.

The disappointed turtle sighed. "It's just as well, I suppose. I fear I may be coming down with something." He rubbed his snout with a sniffle.

Baby blue eyes lit up. "D, I am totally gonna make you some chicken soup." The youngest sibling held a small, yellow oval in his open palm. "But first, check this out. You'll like it more than Raph, anyway. It's tech-y!" He shouted after the red-banded terrapin, sticking his pink tongue in his direction, only to be answered with the slamming of a bedroom door.

"Hey, Don, what's his issue?" Leonardo's brow ridges wrinkled in concern.

Donatello shrugged. "Who knows? I just figured it was Raph being Raph. I was working in my lab, and when I came out, he and April were sitting over there." He gestured to the edge of the pit.

"Did they look like they had been arguing?"

The purple banded turtle scratched the back of his head, a slight blush tinting his olive complexion. "To be honest, Leo, I was so surprised to see April, I didn't notice much else. When I heard the commotion coming from outside, I was getting ready to yell at Mikey for causing a ruckus while I was trying to concentrate. I wasn't expecting to find April and Raph. They were breathing heavily and informed me they had just finished a sparring match."

"Hmmm. Maybe April got a good shot in. You know Raph and his pride." He tried to speak with an air of confidence, but found trouble convincing himself.

Donatello gave a half shrug before letting go of a violent sneeze. Before he could instinctively brush his snout, Michelangelo was already linking arms, shuffling them toward the kitchen. As they made their way, he dangled the yellow plastic by its attached keychain. "Donnieeeeee... Do we have any of those flat, round batteries?"

Leonardo stared in the direction of Raphael's bedroom for a few moments, mouth set in a firm line before giving up to join his two other siblings in the kitchen.

* * *

Raphael slammed his door shut and kicked it for good measure. As he tromped to his bed, his eyes fell upon an empty glass cage. Softening slightly, voice tinged with remorse, he spoke, "Spike, I wish you were still here, Buddy. I really need someone to talk this out with."

He flung himself onto his bed, staring at the pocked ceiling. Rapid thoughts swirled through his mind. Why did I kiss April? Okay, well _she_ kissed _me_ first, but later, I did kiss her back. I _do_ like her, but how much? As a friend? Something more? Do I need to decide this right now? Is she regretting kissing me? What's she thinking about right now? Does she think this whole thing was a big mistake and that's why she fled the lair?

He groaned, covering his eyes with his forearms. It sort of made sense - him and April. They both had a stubborn fire within that drove them. Whenever they hung out or trained together, it seemed easy; effortless. Wasn't that part of a relationship?

Thinking about the redhead brought a wry smile to his lips. He quickly replaced it with a scowl. Raphael was in trouble. And he knew Donatello was going to be hurt.


	3. The Promise of a New Day

**The Promise of a New Day**

 **"Sweet"**

April trepidatiously shimmied past the turnstyle. It had been three days since she'd visited her friends. She worried Raphael had told the others what had happened; that she'd be a joke at their expense - Look at the pathetic human girl who gets her jollies locking lips with turtles! Who'll be next? Leo? Mikey? Or worse, she'd be awaiting a stern lecture from Master Splinter about abusing the affections of his sons and destroying the team's dynamic.

True, she had given Donatello more attention than the others, but that was only to reciprocate the showering affection he bestowed upon her. She felt like she owed it to him after he gave of himself so unselfishly time and time again to save her, her father, and the city. All of those hugs and cheek kisses had been gestures of gratefulness.

The farmhouse kiss? Her heart had ached to hear her faithful friend berate himself for being a mutant. She wanted him to know how special he was. Her instincts had taken over in the moment and she had behaved irrationally, immediately regretting her rashness and bold aggression.

Was it fair? Probably not, she thought in hindsight. Not when it meant so much more to him than it did for her. But that was partially why she had done it - because she knew he'd revel in each touch. What she hadn't planned was falling for Raphael and the potential repercussions all of her transactions with Donatello would cause.

"Come on, Don. One foot in front of the other."

April wasn't sure why, but at the echo of the gruff voice, she ducked back behind the turnstyle. In her hastiness, she bumped her forehead on the long-broken silver spinner. "Ow," she frowned, rubbing the newly forming lump. Small fingers curled around the edge of the cool, rusted metal as she peeked into the living room.

"I'b find, really." Donatello paused to blow into the waiting tissue held out to him. "Led be go back to work. I need to find a cure for ..."

"The only thing ya need to find a cure for is this cold ya got." Raphael carefully guided his congested brother toward the weathered couch, one hand on his shell, the other on his plastron, steadying the wobbly terrapin.

"But I'b so close!" the ailing turtle whined.

"It'll still be there when you're better. What ya need now is rest." He gently pushed his protesting brother onto the couch and covered him with fuzzy flannel. The bright turquoise blanket was threadbare in some spots, but the warmest one they had. "Mikey made new soup this morning. I'll be right back." Shoving the remote into his brother's hand, he closed three olive-toned fingers around the usually coveted item. "Stay."

* * *

Raphael nearly dropped the ceramic bowl. Turning back from the microwave, he hadn't expected April to be standing behind him. He grimaced as the searing liquid sloshed over the side, scalding his toe. He tried to disguise his racing heartbeat by narrowing his eyes at her.

"He-hey," she stammered, a finger nervously tracing the edge of the kitchen table.

Raphael rolled his eyes as he attempted to leave the room.

"Wait!" He paused and April lowered her voice to a hushed whisper, not wanting the others to realize her presence. "I think we need to talk about what happened."

"Ain't nothin' to talk about," he scoffed.

Pearly teeth captured lower lip. "But ... the kiss ..." she trailed.

"You kissed me, freaked out, regretted it, whatever, and disappeared for three days."

She reached for his shoulder, but he stepped back, recoiling from her touch. "Is that what you think?"

With a small shrug, he tried to appear nonchalant. "It is what it is. Now, if you'll excuse me, Princess, I have to bring this soup to my brother."

April winced at the emphasis he put on the word _brother_. "Raph, please, it's not like that. Let's talk about this." Hard shell retreated from her. "Are you ... are you coming back?" She hated the desperation in her voice, how weak sounding he was making her come across.

The hot headed turtle paused in the doorframe, shoulders slumping in defeat. "Yeah."

* * *

April passed the time absentmindedly wiping the table with a damp rag. What was she even going to say when he came back? He was acting so betrayed, like she was intentionally messing with his feelings.

With an exaggerated sigh to make his return known, Raphael leaned against the fridge, left leg cocked at the knee, so his restless foot could tap against it.

April opened her mouth and then closed it, words failing her.

"You know what he said to me out there? He thanked me for being a good brother." Crossed arms folded over his plastron, dryly cracking, "Heh, funny. I don't feel like a good brother."

April took a tentative step in his direction. "But we didn't do anything wrong."

Raphael raised his brow ridges at the young girl. "Seriously, April? You know he likes you."

The blue rag twisted in her agile hands as she dropped her gaze with a shameful admittance. "I know. And for a short while, I thought maybe I might like him." Reassuringly, she lifted her face to meet Raphael's perplexed stare to prove her sincerity. "But, I don't. I got caught up in the idea of _him_ liking _me_. That's how I know it's different with you. I - "

"Us being together - it ain't right."

"Why not? It's not my fault Donnie likes me. Just like I can't help it that I like you ..." She blushed with the confession.

Raphael shifted his jaw. He felt he should protest, convince her that she couldn't possibly have a romantic interest in him. However, he felt that warm glow growing in the pit of his stomach, ignited by her persistence.

"April, we - "

Both teens froze when a tea green turtle entered the room. Leonardo, cornflower blue towel draped around his shoulders, shifted his gaze suspiciously between the two.

"Take a picture; it'll last longer." Raphael finally snapped, breaking his brother's penetrating stares.

"I just came in here to get a coconut water. Is that okay?"

Raphael side stepped the fridge, making a sweeping gesture toward the appliance.

Gripping the bottle more tightly than necessary, steel blue eyes lingered on the duo as he backed out of the room.

April's voice broke the trance the eldest brother held. "Raph, I think we have something here worth giving a chance. And I understand not wanting to tell your family about it right away."

Right away? How could he ever tell his family about this? They'd never understand - or forgive him.

Yet, the idea of having a girlfriend thrilled him. He'd never thought he'd find love, so he'd long banished that hope. But now, there was a possibility.

Sighing, he'd give one more attempt at being a loyal brother. He stretched he neck side to side. "I don't know the first thing about being a good boyfriend. I don't exactly have a reputation for being nice."

April laid a hand on his chiseled shoulder. A smile quirked up the edges of her petite mouth. "I don't know ... that was pretty sweet of you to bring out that soup to Donatello."

"Heh, yeah," he quietly agreed. Although Raphael wasn't so sure the act could be qualified as being sweet if he wondered if it was done more out of guilt.


	4. Opposites Attract

**Opposites Attract**

 **"Date Night"**

* * *

"Aw, come on! It'll be fun!" April pulled on the thick bicep, its owner refusing to budge.

"No. Uh-uh. No way." Raphael vowed to stand firm in his decision. Then he made the mistake of directly looking into those pleading cerulean irises. Sighing with resignation, he gruffed, "I still don't agree with this."

April squealed in delight, knowing she'd won. Pale hands clasped together in excitement. "Great! I've already gotten Mikey on board to make the dinner."

The emerald decreased as his pupils enlarged. "Seriously? You've already recruited my brother? What would you have done if I said no?"

Fingertips fluttered down his strong jaw line. "I knew you wouldn't let me down."

Closing his eyes, he leaned into her soft caress. "Six o'clock?"

"Let's make it five," she smiled.

* * *

"Hey, Leo, if you're not busy, I was hoping you could help me perfect _hoko no koto_." The red-banded turtle shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

Steel blue eyes remained glued to the glowing screen of the television, flickering from near constant channel changing. "You mean _hoko no kamae_?"

"Yeah, yeah. That one."

Leonardo paused with the remote held mid air and raised one eye ridge at him, skeptical. "Why the sudden interest?"

Raphael scratched the back of his neck. "Are ya really gonna make me beg?"

Leonardo stretched both arms over his head while eying his brother warily. Nothing good was on t.v. anyway, and he was starting to ache from the indentation his laziness was impressing upon the couch.

Open palms slammed against the back of the upholstery, jolting him. "Geeze, Fearless, I thought you'd jump at the chance to show me how much better you are than me at squatting bear stance."

"It's _waiting_ bear stance. Why would you want to be a squatting bear?" His slow smile revealed that he was ribbing his brother and enjoying it.

Raphael, however, was not amused and could not control the anger inflating his voice with volume. "Squatting, waiting, farting, burping, whatever! Are ya gonna help me or not?!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely ..."

The red banded turtle was tempted to smack the smirk off blue's face, but he was on a mission. He'd have to keep his temper in check - for now. He placed firm hands on his brother's shoulders and nudged him toward the dojo. "Great, let's go."

* * *

The glow from the candles made him gasp in surprise; the way they echoed off the facial features of the girl kneeling at the low table took his breath away. Leonardo's jaw dropped in amazement as he absorbed the ambiance of the room. "What ... what's going on?"

Heavy palms put pressure on the leader's shoulders until his knee pads connected with the floor. "Relax, Fearless. Enjoy."

Karai smirked as she tucked one onyx tendril behind her ear. "Oh, great, another unwilling participant."

April placed a set of chopsticks in front of each of her friends. "Chef Mikey will be out in a minute with dinner."

As if on cue, Michelangelo happily skipped into the dojo, effortlessly balancing a multitude of items on a crowded bamboo tray, complete with icy companion. His white, poufy hat flopped to the side as he set the heavy item down, revealing a grease-stained tangerine and ivory striped apron.

"Master Splinter will be upset we're eating in the dojo," Leonardo frowned.

The youngest brother ignored his protests, humming as he set two slightly chipped, mismatched bowls on the table, along with two glasses of water. "Ice Cream Kitty, will you do the honors? Ice them!"

"Mrow!" Leonardo wrinkled his snout as a vanilla paw dropped three ice cubes into his glass. A milky hue floated in the clear liquid.

"Heh, heh, whoops. Let me go get you some fresh drinks. Meanwhile - " he paused so he could dramatically reveal the main meal, "yosenabe for two!" He held the silver dome proudly as he showed off his efforts.

"Wow, Mikey, this looks - and smells - really good." Leonardo inhaled the aroma wafting from the colorful mix of seafood, egg, and veggies.

"Eh, it's okay. Looks edible at least." Karai attempted to come off as indifferent, but Leonardo could see she was impressed with his brother's culinary skills.

Michelangelo scooped up the frosty feline and retreated to the kitchen. April glanced at Raph. "So ... we've got that, uh, thing to do. Let's go!" Her small hands pressed against grooved shell to push him out of the dojo.

Leonardo nervously cleared his throat before looking at his forced date. "Karai, I apologize for this ambush. I had no idea-"

She silenced him with a raised hand. "I know." Looking around the room, she was taken in by the effort put into creating the romantic atmosphere. She picked up the chopsticks, rubbing the wooden sticks against one another. "Well, they did go through a lot of trouble to set this all up. I guess sharing a meal with you wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."

"Hey!" Leonardo protested to twinkling amber eyes.

She gave him a slight hint of a smile and wink before intertwining her hands, bowing her head. "Itadakimas."

With a rosy pink tinging the jade, Leonardo respectfully bowed as well. "Itadakimas."

* * *

April and Raphael spied on the duo, mostly concealed by the door frame.

"Oh, those two are so cute!" April gushed.

Raphael rolled his eyes. "I don't know why you're encouraging this. She still could turn out to be our sister."

She reached up to playfully smack his plastron. "Oh, hush."

Raphael smiled as he watched how giddy April was that her surprise had come to fruition. She was absolutely beaming watching his brother and Karai as they made their way though an awkwardly forced meal. Their conversation broke into shared laughter and Raphael felt his heart swell. Maybe he shouldn't be so hard on Leo about his thing for Karai. His brother really liked the dangerous kunoichi. And perhaps she would come around, now that she knew the truth about her parentage and who her real enemies were. He glanced down at April and ruffled her ginger locks.

She turned her head, flashing a toothy smile at the deep green turtle. "So, when are we going to have our date night?"


End file.
